fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Undead Lord
Summary An Undead Lord is responsible for causing chaos and causing infection on a large scale. People usually turn into zombies or beserkers depending on how they react to the infection. They serve as lieutenants for the horde, so if the undead are a huge pain, expect a whole new suitcase full of bad. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 8-A when sufficiently fed | High 4-C Name: Undead Lord, *Codename:Biteloch* Origin: Operation Endgame Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Zombie, Necromancer, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 7), Regeneration (Low-Mid normally, High-Mid when sufficiently fed), Summoning (Can summon beserkers, zombies, and Parasite Bombers), Necromancy, Mind Manipulation (More effective against the weak minded and sinners), Biological Manipulation (Change the biological make up of a being when infecting them, turning humans into zombies and sinners into beserkers), Portal Creation (Can open portals to a hellish realm as well as creating portals to suck people in), Dark Magic, Resistance to Holy attacks when sufficiently fed. | All previous powers plus space flight Attack Potency: City Block level (Can casually raise city blocks to the ground), Multi-City Block level (Can destroy whole city blocks with portals, can physically contend with a Phase 2 F.E.Z Trooper) | Large Star level (Can destroy the largest of suns with attacks) Speed: Supersonic+ (Firearms of old Earth are easy to dodge, should be on par, if not slightly faster than a Phase 2 F.E.Z Trooper) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep pace with Titans) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can pick up an throw cars as weapons) | Class P (Can throw asteroids at enemies) Striking Strength: City Block Class, Multi-City Block Class (When well fed) | Large Star Class Durability: City Block level (Are immune to fire power of a Phase 1 F.E.Z Trooper to the point they laugh off rounds), Multi-City Block level when fed (Can physically fight on par with a Phase 2 F.E.Z Trooper) | Large Star level (Tanked attacks from Titans) Stamina: Extremely High (Is undead) Range: Hundreds of metres Intelligence: Gifted combat intelligence. Capable of fooling the Earth's military and slaughtering them. | Extraordinary Genius when the Eternals are present Weaknesses: Is weak when not sufficiently fed, and can be affected by holy attacks whilst not sufficiently fed | Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Necromancy:' Can raise dead beings to join the legion of the dead and control them absolutely. *'Dark Magic:' The Undead Lord fires dark bolts of magic at the opponent *'Presence:' The Undead Lord gives off an aura that decays the environment around wherever it goes Key: Base | Eternal Presence Other Notable Victories: Fire-Tak (Faintree) Fire-Tak's Profile (Note: Speed was equal and 8-A versions were used) Agilaz (The tales of Ragnarök) Agilaz (Note: Speed was equal and 8-B versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Operation Endgame Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Necromancers Category:Portal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 8